The present invention relates to an outsole. More particularly, the present invention relates to an air ventilation outsole which can facilitate an air ventilation in a shoe.
A conventional outsole of a shoe does not have any air ventilation function at all. Therefore, the sweat of the user will remain in the shoe. Thus the sweat may cause uncomfortable odor.